How I Met My Imaginary Friend
by QueenThiefy
Summary: He's not a Guardian, and he's not a ghost. For the past 15 years, it had been only children that were able to see Jamie, earning him the title of 'imaginary friend'. With no knowledge of any previous life, all he's known is fun and games, but what happens when an old spirit rolls into town - one that he's apparently supposed to recognize?


It was dark.

It was quiet.

The air was foul.

But I wasn't scared...

And then I saw a strip of light that began to illuminate the space in which I was contained. I could see my feet, the hems of my pants. I was...sitting. I looked up and saw more of what this new light revealed. A door with it's own knob pertruding just out of arm's reach. There had to be more light on the other side - more to what I was experiencing inside my little container. As far as I could tell, nothing was there to stop me from exploring either.

Oblivious to this new life and what awaited, I took my chances. I got to my feet, wobbily and hesitant, and tried to rise to my full extent. Once fairly certain I had, I searched for the knob, wrapped my fingers tightly around it and took a deep breath. Then I pushed open the door.

Light instantly poured all around me - so powerful and so bright that I had to squeeze my eyes shut. But something else came with this light that I didn't need to see to know was there. That old, dusky stench that had filled my womb was soon replaced by fresh air, clearing my nostrils. At first, the sudden change in scent stung my nose as much as the light had done to my sight. However, I quickly found myself adjusting to the lingering cinnamon and nutmeg that wafted about, accompanied by the songs of birds and sounds of a suburb off in the distance. It was all very...welcoming. The only thing left was to look; to see this warm world I had been born in to.

Ever so carefully, I blinked my eyes back open, the contrast no longer nearly as harsh. What I saw next was not the marvelous heaven that my other senses made it out to be. I stood in an empty room - a box made of pinewood. Rays of light streamed from every corner and crevice, but glancing to my right, I spotted something that revealed much more. A large opening was neatly carved in the middle of one of the walls. From where I stood, I could spot many things: buildings, trees, and a rising sun that haloed all. It seemed to be calling to me. The room I had entered was little more than a passage. It was through that cut-out that my home would be waiting, I was sure of it; but first, some precautions. I needed to take in my birthplace, to be certain that I was leaving behind nothing of particular importance. Doing a complete 180, I noted the door that I had arrived through was a separator to a mere closet - empty like the rest of the room. Nothing of apparent signifigance on the inside, however, there was a rather peculiar sight on the exterior. Engraved on the wall right beside the closet, above a set of numbers and tick-marks, was the first word I ever saw:

Jamie.

I had no idea of what it meant, if anything, but in someway - despite being in existence for only several minutes - it was familiar. And as I said it to myself, I decided it had a pleasant ring to it. Jamie...that's what my name would be. Why else would it be there? I figured it was a logical choice, especially with nobody else around to claim it. I was satisfied to have my hint of identity, and so continued looking around the room, although my findings had stopped there. A name was all that I owned, and I had a decent clue of my appearance: fair-skinned, two arms, five fingers on each hand, two feets nestled in a pair of red sneakers, lanky legs adorned in dark denim, and a plaid long-sleeve to cover my upper half. That was good enough for me. I had hardly any interest in seeing my face before having a chance to get a better look of what lay beyond the room. There'd be no greater time.

The floorboards creaked as I made my way over to the cut-out in the wall, perhaps where a window may have once been. Now, it was a free gateway. I poked my head out once I got as close as I could, crouching beside the sill. I was surprised by how much more there was! Gazing down below, I could see roads, little shops, cars just emerging on the streets, and even some others that resembled me, but in all different shapes, colors and sizes! It was quiet, but not one seemed to be alone while they all greeted, laughed, and murmured happily amongst each other. It was an interaction I suddenly felt myself wanting to be a part of. I started pondering how I would introduce myself or how I would even get to them when I caught something blur past my vision. Following it with my eyes, I soon made it out to be a small, winged creature. I recognized it's tweeting to be the nonsensical tune I heard moments ago. I admired it's pattern of flight and couldn't help but watch in awe until it had landed on the branch of a nearby birch. Another thought occurred. Perhaps..if I tried...I would be able to float through the air too? It was worth a shot.

Climbing into the threshold, balancing on the balls of my feet, I readied for the same branch - 10 feet away, give or take. A little mental prepation and...

_Whoosh! _I was off! Sprung from the sill, one foot forward, feeling weightless - almost there, and...

Made it! My eyes were lighting up with excitement, and that was the first time I had ever smiled so wide! A little unsteady, but otherwise good. I had successfully reached the branch. Of course, that winged creature was quick to get away. It feathers fluffed in a startled fashion, yet the being continued to flap not much further, remaining suspended in midair over a gathering of those like me below. Maybe it's guiding me, I thought, maybe I can fly down there to meet them. I took another leap, figuring that yes, I could fly like that creature.

Boy, was I wrong.

To my crediability, yes, I did make the distance of the (what I would now call) bird. Unfortunately, I was soon to discover I could not float as it had did. With nothing to land on, I promptly plummetted straight for the ground, shouting pitifully as I did. A moment later, I crumbled down in a heap, unscathed but still shaken. Lucky for me, no one else seemed to notice. It didn't take me long to find out why.

I had landed relatively close to the crowd, but maybe they were just being polite. It didn't matter - I had found my people! Surely they could be helpful and explain where I was and what I should be doing there. Chuckling over my own prior foolishness and now oddly giddy, I hopped up and maybe my way over to the first few I saw. "Hello!" I greeted them with a wave. No response. They hardly glanced at me as they proceeded to chat amongst one another. I was intruding. That was it. I backed down akwardly, my grin turning weak. I was probably a stranger in their eyes - one they couldn't simply invite in their secluded conversation. I immediately assumed whatever this 'SuperBowl Black-Out' was was of an extreme importance to them. I dipped my head apologetically and turned to the next couple that walked by, a pair who didn't seem too preoccupied.

"Hi there!" I chimed, not letting my first failed encounter get the best of me. Sadly, it wouldn't have been my last. I was following in their stride when I had spoke up, but they didn't so much as look at me! If anything, they walked faster, without saying a word. I stopped a second to think, looking on after them with a pout. What was I doing wrong..? Were these people just rude?

I decided to give one last try, pleading it would work. If not, I...wouldn't know what else to do.

There was a woman about my height, with long auburn hair and a kind face. She leaned against a building cradling a book in her hands, but she was alone like me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I approached with great care, already aware I'd be interuppting. "Uhm...excuse me, Miss..." I began. She looked up from the pages. I could feel my heart quicken with hope. Another chance!

The corner of my mouth curling up, I went on, "I hate to bother you - you'll have to forgive me - but I could really use someone to talk to right now. It's that - well, everyone else keeps ignoring me, I'm sort of lost, physically and mentally, and - "

She wasn't the only one to be interuppted. Out of nowhere, before I even had time to finish, she got up and walked away. But that wasn't the worst part.

She walked right through me.

My entire body racked and I doubled over gasping as I was chilled to the bone. What was that?! I stumbled back into the crowd.

There it was again.

And again.

And again.

They were all phasing through me!

I swiftly broke free from their gathering to stare back at them, horrified, a ways away. I didn't understand. There they were touching and bumping into each other, but with me...!

It eventually clicked. I wasn't like them. The reason they ignored me...was because they couldn't see me. I was invisible to them. I didn't know how I should feel about it, but there was a weight on my heart as I turned from them solemnly, clueless to what my next move would be. A bigger question lingered in my mind to who I was and what I was doing there. I didn't know where I was going as I started to walk, but fortunately, I wouldn't have to wonder for to long. Something had stopped me.

Not just something, but someone.

A tug on my pantleg.

Eyes wide, I froze and glanced over my shoulder. Another person, but...smaller. What I noticed the most was the worry in his round, green eyes.

"Mister," the little person said, "Are you alright? You look lost. And scared." My heart nearly leaped out of my chest, and I wanted so badly to jump for joy. Relief took hold. If anything, at least this young one could see me. I couldn't ruin this. There was no letting this encounter go to waste.

I sighed with every breath I had and kneeled in front of the boy. "You're right. I am. And I could really use a friend right now," I admitted. At first, he gazed at me sympathetically, but was beaming in seconds.

When I looked at him, bewildered, he told me, "That's okay! You can come with me and my friends to school! I bet they'll like you too! And we can do lots of fun things, like arts and crafts, nap time, and snack time!"

"School...?" I echoed, "Snack time...?" But before I could protest, he was pulling me along, his tiny hand clutched around one of my fingers. He brought me to the corner where a yellow vehicle waited for a group of others his height. All noticed me as I was guided forward.

"Who's that?"

"He's tall!"

"Do you know my big brother?"

"How come you're talking our bus?"

"What's your name?"

The choir of innocent voices continued to ring it, and I could do nothing more but smile. I had to speak up. I wouldn't want them to be ignored.

"My name...is Jamie. "

And that's how I became the imaginary friend.


End file.
